Hallucinations
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Hanya sebuah halusinasi , bukan kenyataan. Halusinasi yang diakibatkan oleh kebodohan ku semata. Halusinasi menyiksa karna kehilanganmu. -Meanie couple- -seventeen-


Meanie

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Don't Like Don't Read

Boys Love

Hujan deras melanda kota seoul pagi ini. Terlihat seorang namja yang duduk didalam kedai kopi. Perlahan, diminumnya coffe latte yang selalu dipesannya sambil melihat hujan yang turun dari jendela diampingnya.

"Mingyu~ apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Mingyu merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya dengan lembut bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Aku sedang melihat hujan yang turun wonu-ya~ "jawabnya, tak lupa dengan senyum tampan ala kim mingyu.

Wonwoo pun melepas pelukannya dan beralih duduk dihadapan mingyu.

" kenapa kau melihat hujan mingyu~?" tanya wonwoo dengan pose berpikirnya yang imut.

"Hanya ingin melihatnya saja" jawab mingyu asal. "Tapi karna sekarang sudah ada kau , aku akan melihat wajah manismu saja wonu-ya~" tak lupa kedipan nakal yang diberikan mingyu untuk wonwoo.

"Uhh dasar gombal "

Dan mingyu pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah wonwoo yang memerah.

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari dimana mingyu akan berlatih basket dengan team dikampusnya. Latihan sudah selesai , beberapa anggota sudah meninggalkan lapangan dan hanya menyisahkan dua orang namja.

"Mingyu kau mau ikut kerumah soonyoung tidak? Dia bilang dia punya kaset game baru." tanya seungcheol pada mingyu.

"Mian hyung aku tak bisa " jawab mingyu singkat.

"Heh, kenapa tak bisa?" tanya seungcheol pada mingyu yang sudah berdiri dan terlihat akan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Wonwoo hyung sedang sakit, aku harus menjaganya. Kau tau kan hyung dia tak akan mau meminum obatnya kalau aku tak ada disampingnya" jawabnya sambil memainkan ponselnya -yang sepertinya mengirim pesan untuk wonwoo-.

Seungcheol yang mendengar jawaban mingyu pun hanya bisa terdiam .

"Baiklah hyung kalau begitu aku duluan ya "

Mingyu pun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dengan diiringi tatapan sendu dari seorang choi seungcheol.

"Kim mingyu kenapa kau masih seperti ini" lirih seungcheol.

\- meanie-

Kelas siang ini berakhir dengan cepat. Dan mingyu memilih untuk langsung pulang dan sekali lagi menolak ajakan berkumpul dengan teman temanya. Teringat pesan wonwoo nya tadi pagi untuk membeli cheesecake kesukaanya, akhirnya minggu mampir terlebih dulu ketoko kue langganannya.

"Annyeong~ junghan hyung~ " sapa mingyu pada namja yang sedang menjaga meja kasir.

"Eohh,annyeong mingyu ya " dan junghanpun membalas sapaannya dengan bonus sebuah senyum manis.

"Hyung aku pesan cheesecake ya, satu loyang"

"Tumben kau pesan cheesecake, biasanya kau pesan tiramishu"

" bukan untukku hyung. Tapi untuk wonwoo hyung" ujar mingyu semangat.

Jawaban yang diberikan mingyu mampu membuat junghan yang sedang menaruh kue kekotaknya terdiam. Melihat junghan yang sepertinya melamun membuat mingyu bingung.

"Hyung kau melamun" seru mingyu agak keras sambil menepuk pelan bahu junghan

" a-ahhh aku tak melamun mingyu" jawab junghan dengan sedikit terbata.

Junghan pun memberi kue yg sudah dimasukkannya kedalam kotak pada mingyu.

"Terimakasih hyung , ini uangnya." mingyu pun memberikan uang pembayaran kue kepada junghan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya hyung, semoga harimu menyenangkan" mingyu pun meninggalkan toko kue langganannya dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Dan sekali lagi Kim Mingyu mengabaikan tatapan sendu yang kali ini diberikan oleh junghan.

"Kuharap kau menyadarinya kim mingyu"

Pagi ini adalah pagi terindah dalam hidup Kim Mingyu. Pagi ini dia terbangun dengan seorang malaikat dalam pelukannya. Pagi ini dia terbangun disambut dengan wajah manis seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau sangat indah jeon wonwoo." tanganyya pun dengan nakal mengelus pipi putih wonwoo.

"Jangan peenah tinggalkan aku wonu-ya karna itu akan membuatku gila" gumamnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan yang dia curi dari bibir manis wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Unghhhh~ " lenguh wonwoo sambil mengucek matanya.

"Good morning wonu~ sayang~ " sapa minggyu sambil terus menatap mata wonwoo

"Umm good morning too mingyu~ sayang~ " wonwoo pun membalas sapaan mingyu dengan suara yang seeak dan membalas tatapan mingyu dengan mata yanga masih sayu.

"Kajja kita mandi, lalu setelah itu kita sarapan" perlahan mingyu melepas pelukannya dan bangun dari acara berbaringnya .

"Uhhh tapi akau masih mengantuk mingyu-ya~ " keluh wonwoo sambil kembali menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Mingyu pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan memutar kesamping wonwoo.

"Kau tak boleh malas sayangku"ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh wonwoo nya dan menggendong tubuh ringan wonwoo ala bridal.

" Yakkk ~ kim mingyu" wonwoo yang terkejut reflek memeluk leher mingyu.

"Kajja kita mandi bersama wonwoo ku sayang~ " ujar mingyu dengan sedikit smirk diberikan kepada wonwoo.

"Mwo? Andweeeeeee~ "

Dan teriakan wonwoo pun berganti dengan desahan dipagi hari.

"Kau masih marah sayang?"tanya mingyu pada wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan mingyu dan sibuk memotong bahan bahan untuk sarapan mereka.

" yak wonu sayang jawab dong ~ "

"..."

"Wonu ~ ya "

"..."

"Kim wonwoo "

"Yakkk sejak kapan margaku menjadi kim "

Akhirnya wonwoo merespon panggilan mingyu walau dengan bonus tatapan tajam dan acungan pisau dapur.

"Sebentar lagi juga margamu berganti wonu sayang" dan dengan jahil mingyu malah mencolek dagu wonwoo.

"Aishhh lebih baik kau duduk saja dimeja makan dari pada menggangguku terus ."

"Tapi aku mau menemanimu wonu-ya~" rengek mingyu.

" kau berani protes maka pisau ini akan menancap dikepalamu" ancam wonwoo sadis.

"Ckk kau sadis sekali jeon wonwoo" gerutu mingyu sambil berjalan kemeja makan dan duduk dikursi.

Ting~ Tong~Ting~Tong

"Kim mingyu kau tak dengar bunyi bel eoh ? Bukakan pintunya sana" suruh wonwo.

"Tapi aku baru saja duduk sayang~"

"Kau mau pisau ini benar benar menancap dikepalamu hah"

"Aishhh arra arra akan kubuka pintunya Nyona kim"

Dan akhirnya mingyu pun bangun dari acara duduk nya yg sebentar dan berjalan kearah pintu .

Ceklek~

Dan yang dilihat mingyu saat membuka pintu adalah teman temannya.

"Eohh kalian mau apa kesini?" tanya mingyu bingung.

"Aishhh mingyu pabbo kau tak ingat kalai kita akan mengerjakan tugas" jawab jihoon dengan kesal.

"Ahhhh iya aku ingat "

"Ckkk kau yang mengusulkan tapi kau yang lupa " kali ini vernon lah yang mengejek.

"Aishhh sudahlah kajja kalian masuk" ajak mingyu pada jihoon , seokmin dan vernon.

Merekapun masuk kerumah mingyu setelah dipersilahkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Oh ya apa kalian sudah sarapan ?" tanya mingyu kepada ketiga temannya.

"Kami sudah sarapan Gyu" jawab seokmin mewakili teman temannya.

"Ahhh sayang sekali padahal wonwoo hyung sedang membuat sarapan yanga enak"

Dan sekali lagi terjadi, mereka bertiga terdiam mendengar penuturan mingyu.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar ya , aku mau membuatkan kalian minum dulu sambil melihat wonuku~ " mingyu pun berbalik. Namun sebelum sempat melangkah pertanyaan dari vernon membuatnya terdiam.

"Kim mingyu apa kau masih belum sadar?" tanya vernon dengan suara keras.

Mingyu kembali membalik badan nya dan memfokuskan tatapan kepada teman temannya.

"Apa maksudmu vernon? Aku jelas jelas sadar"

"Cihhh kau belum sadar kim mingyu" kali ini seokmin lah yang berkata

"Hei kenapa kau jadi seperti vernon. Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian dengan belum sadar" bingung mingyu.

Jihoon yang kesal pun tanpa sadar berteriak .

"KAU BELUM SADAR KALAU WONWOO HYUNG SUDAH MENINGGAL"

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening.

Kim mingyu hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Melihat keadaan mingyu seperti itu , jihoon berinisiatif mendekati mingyu dan menggenggam tangan mingyu.

"Mingyu kumohon sadarlah. Wonwoo hyung sudah meninggal. Kau bahkan tahu penyebabnya dan menghadiri pemakamannya. " jelas jihoon dengan lembut.

"Tidak " gumam mingyu sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan jihoon "KALIAN SEMUA BERCANDA , WONWOO HYUNG BELUM MENINGGAL. DIA BAHAKAN SEDANG MEMASAK SARAPAN UNTUK KAMI DIDAPUR. BAIKLAH AKAN KUBUKTIKAN WONWOO HYUNG MASIH ADA PADA KALIAN" teriak minggyu dan berjalan kearah dapur. Namun saat sampai didapur tak didapatinya sosok seorang jeon wonwoo. Bahkan keadaan dapur mingyu pun masih rapi.

"Wonwoo hyung kau dimana? Wonwoo hyung" mingyu pun mencari wonwoo kesetiap sudut rumahnya. Ruang demi ruang dimasukinnya namun tak didapatinya sosok seorang jeon wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung ku mohon jangan bercanda, aku tahu kau pasti sedang bersembunyikan. Baiklah aku akan menemukanmu sayang~ " tanpa sadar air mata mingyu sedang mengalir. Hatinya tak tenang, mingyu takut jika perkataan teman temanya adalah sebuah kebenaran. Lelah mencari wonwoo, Mingyu pin terduduk diatas kasurnya sambil meremas rambutnya dan menyebutkan nama wonwoo.

Ketiga temannya menyusul mingyu kedalam kamar.

"See, kau tak menemukan wonwoo hyung kan?" tanya vernon retoris.

"Kalian " mendengar pertanyaan sinis vernon mingyu berdiri dan menatatap tajam ketiga temannya.

"Berhentilah bercanda , wonwoo hyung hanya sedang bersembunyi dan aku akan segera menemukannya dan membawakannya kehadapan kalian"

Bughh ~

Seokmin yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya memukul pipi mingyu dengan tinjuannya dan membuat mingyu jatuh terduduk.

Seokmin berjongkok menghadap mingyu dan mencengkram kerahnya.

"KIM MINGYU SADARLAH. JEON WONWOO SUDAH MENINGGAL DAN ITU SEMUA KARNAMU. KARNAMU WONWOO HYUNG TERTABRAK MOBIL. INGATLAH ITU KIM MINGYU , INGATLAH SEMUANYA ITU WALAUPUN MENYAKITKAN" teriak seokmin murka.

Mendengar teriakan seokmin membuat mingyu kembali mengingat semuanya. Kejadian pahit yang merenggut kekasih hatinya didepan matanya sendiri.

-Flashback-

"Wonu~ kau tak pulang ? " tanya jisoo pada wonwoo yang masih duduk dibangkunya.

"Aku akan pulang nanti jisoo-ya~. Aku menunggu mingyu selesai latihan basket dan akan pulang dengannya" jelas wonwoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya wonu~ sampai bertemu besok "

"Ne jisoo~ kau hati hati ya dijalan" ucap wonwoo pada jisoo yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

Sekarang hanya tinggal wonwoo sendiri dikelasnya. Wonwoo menyibukkan dirinya dengan sekali sekali bermain game. Namun sudah satu jam menunggu kim mingyu tak kunjung datang menjemputnya.

"Kemana bocah itu? Dia bilang hanya 20 menit sekarang sudah satu jam dan dia belum muncul muncul juga. Dasar bocah menyebalkan akan kupukul kepalamu saat bertemu denganmu nanti" gerutu wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun berdiri dan membawa ranselnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya wonwoo terus saja menggerutu soal mingyu dan cara membalas dendamnya pada mingyu.

Akhirnya wonwoo sampai ketempat mingyu berada yaitu lapangan basket indoor kampusnya. Wonwoo membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat kejadian yang membuat wonwoo terdiam kaku ditempatnya.

Didepannya tersaji pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya. Didepannya Kim mingyu, namja yang dicintinya,kekasih hatinya sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita. Tak terasa air mata sudah mengalir diwajahnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM MINGYU" teriak wonwoo dengan penuh amarah.

Dan teriakan wonwoo sukses membuat mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong wanita itu kasar. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang dikenalnya. Dan mingyu hanya bisa menyesal dan merutuki dirinya karna membuat jeon wonwoo menangis.

"Wo-wonu ya "panggil mingyu dengan terbata.

Wonwoo pun berlali keluar dari kampusnya dan mingyu pun mengejarnya.

" wonu-ya tunggu , aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" mingyu berhasil menggemgam tangan wonwoo dan menahanya.

"Wonu dengar kan dulu penjelasanku

" pinta mingyu.

"Jadi benar gosip selama ini , bahwa Kim mingyu berpacaran dengan Mijoo " sinis wonwoo.

"Mianhae hyung,, aku akui aki memang sempat menduakanmu dengan mijoo" sesal mingyu , peelahan ditangkupnya kedua pipi wonwoo "tapi sekarang aku sadar , kalau hanya kau yang aku cintai hyung , hanya kau yang selalu ada dihatiku" jelas mingyu.

"Pembohong" desis wonwoo. "Kalau memang hanya ada aku dihatimu, kau tak akan menduakanku" marah wonwoo . Wonwoo pun menepis tangan mingyu dan berlali keluar kampus tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar wonwoo sudah berada ditengah jalan dengan lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah yang artinya tidak boleh berjalan.

Tin Tin ~ Tin Tin

Wonwoo mendengar bunyi klakson. Dan membuatnya sekerika berhenti ditengah jalan.

Bruk ~

Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia bisa mersakan tubuhnya yang sakit terbaring diaspal jalanan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Mingyu yang tadinya hanya bisa terdiam , segera berlali kearah kekasihnya dan membawa kepala wonwoo kepangkuannya.

"Wonu hyung kumohon bertahanlah hikss , jebal jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku menyesal hyung kumohon bertahanlah untkku " racau mingyu.

"Mianhae mi-ngyu a-aku t-tak bisa uhuk " darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku me-mencintaimu k-kim mingyu " gumam wonwoo sambil menatap dalam wajah mingyu dan mengelus pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, sangat hiksss mencintaimu " mingyu menggemgam tangan wonwoo yanga ada dipipinya dengan erat. "Jangan me-menangis mi-mingyu ku-kumohon berbaha-gia-lah " dan itu menjadi kaliamat terakhir yang didengar mingyu daei kekasih hatinya, Jeon wonwoo.

-flasback end-

1 bulan kemudian.

Pagi ini kota seoul cukup cerah tak seperti beberapa hari belakangan yang sering sekali turun hujan.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa sebuket mawar merah yang terlihat segar berjalan diarea pemakaman menuju sebuah makam yang baru dia kunjungi lagi.

Langkah kakinya berhenti disebuah makam dengan nama Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hai wonu hyung aku datang " senyum tipis terulas dibibirnya. "Maaafkan aku yang baru berani datang lagi sekarang. Apa kabarmu disana hyung? Kuharap kau bahagia disana" mingyu terdiam cukup lama. "Aku sudah mengingat semuanya hyung. Mengingat kebodohanku yang membuatmu pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku ingat kata terakhirmu yang menyuruhku untu bahagia. Aku akan mencobanya walaupun terasa sulit untukku lakukan" mingyu mengehala napasnya perlahan, memcoba dengan keras air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Mingyu melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung aku sudah harus pergi. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering mengunjungimu hyung . ahhh ini bunga untukmu" ujar mingyu sambil menaruh buket bunganya diatas makam."saranghae wonwoo hyung " mingyu pun berjalan meninggalkan makam wonwoo. Terlihat bayangan seorang namja didekat makam wonwoo dan melihat punggung mingyu menjauh.

"Nado saranghae mingyu-ya~ " senyum terulas dibibirnya dan perlahan bayangan seorang jeon wonwoo pun menghilang.

-END-

Aloha ~ aku datang lagi memabawa ff again .sebenarnya ini ff pertama yang aku bikin dan ku publish di wattpad. Tapi karna disana sepi respon :( aku jadi males mau publish ff lagi. Dan seseorang menyarankan publish ff ini di ffn . jadilah aku publish disini , semoga ga sepi respon kaya di sana.

Don't forget to review ;).


End file.
